Till Death Do Us Part
by KittyKeely
Summary: Matt X O.C Jaycee is starting at a new school. What happens when she meets the unsuspecting Matt? What happens when she finds this 'Deathnote' Will she use it? Read to find out! Please Review! Need to know if you guys are enjoying reading!
1. Starting Fresh

Myname is Jaycee Itsubaya. I am in High School and I live in Japan with my family. This includes my Mother, Father and my only brother. Me and my brother are pretty close I guess. My life is pretty simple at the moment. It's all starting to smooth over again. Me and my family just moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima so we had travelled a long way. We had been living in Tokyo for about 4 months now. I didn't really have any friends at the school. That was probably due to the fact that I had only been there two days before the holidays started. We had a week off. Tomorrow was my first day back. "Jaycee, Dinner is ready!" I heard my mother calling for me. "Coming!" I called back. I looked back to my computer screen. I closed all the internet pages I had been looking at for inspiration on my laptop. I had chosen to take art at my new school. It was my final year. My last school didn't have that option. At my old school I had taken Psychology. At my new school we had to take at least 2 subjects. So I had carried on with Psychology and chosen Art as well. I had drawn some of my friends from Hiroshima on my sketch pad. I was looking at a photograph I had taken which I had uploaded from my camera onto the laptop. I closed my laptop and stepped off my bed. I picked it up and set it onto my desk which was just to the right of my bed. I walked across my room and opened my door to reveal the stairs. I walked down them as the aroma of food began to fill my sinuses.

I walked over to the table where the rest of my family was already seated. I pulled out a chair and sat straight down. Then I began to eat dinner. Our family never talked whilst eating dinner. If we did it was usually for something bad like a concern or something important that my father would bring up. After we had finished eating we all put our plates in the dishwasher and sat around in front of the television to watch the news. It was the same every night. To me it was becoming tedious. "So are you looking forward to starting your first real term as a 16 year old?" My mother asked. I smiled and nodded at her. "Don't go talking to any men" I heard my father warn from the other side of the couch. Me and my mother just sighed. "Well, I'd better get to bed anyway" I informed. It was coming up to 10:45pm. I said good night to my family and walked lazily up the stairs to bed. I opened the door to my bedroom and closed it gently behind me. I walked over to my bed and collapsed backwards onto it. I then jumped up and closed my curtains. I went over to my drawers and got changed into my pyjamas and lifted up my covers to get into my bed. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes waiting for the next day to come.

I got woken up by the sound of my alarm. I groaned. I turned over lazily and sluggishly hit the 'snooze' button. I opened my eyes briefly to see what time it was. It was 8:15am I had 30 minutes to get ready. I had to be out of the house for 8:45am to walk to school. This was to be in class for 9am. I rushed to my drawers and pulled out some black jeans and a Spider-man shirt. I threw them on. When I was dressed I walked to the mirror. I coloured my eyelids in with black eyeliner. I also put black eyeliner on the bottom of my eye. I put black mascara on which made my eyelashes become curled and long. This brought out my bright blue eyes. After I had finished applying my makeup I straightened my hair. I tied it up to show off my piercings. I had 3 ear lobe piercings on my left ear. On my right ear I had a scaffold piercing, I also had 3 ear lobe piercings in my left ear and the first hole was stretched to 12mm. I had the bottom part of my lip pierced on the left side. I kept a stud in rather than a ring. I also had the right side of my nose pierced. I kept a black ring in my nose. I grabbed m,y bag from the side of my bed. I walked down the stairs and made my sandwiches before stuffing them into my bag. I filled my water bottle up and walked out of the door before locking it.

I checked my phone. It was 8:35am. I decided to walk the long way t school. My mother had shown me one way to walk which was the shorter way and my father had shown me the longer way. The route was only longer due to traffic lights that you had to wait to cross at. It took 25 minutes to walk to school this way. It was only 10 minutes longer than the other way. Also, I liked walking this way because it gave me time to think. I got to the first set of traffic lights. I had a feeling that Psychology had somehow shaped the way I looked at people. I would often watch people and see them acting differently to others. I would always see the business men and women on their phones talking about appointments. I would also see the mother trying to stop her baby crying. Although, sometimes I would see adults crying to themselves. This reminded me that the worst was still to come.

I now stood at the second set of traffic lights waiting to walk. I was lost in thought. I saw people walking across beside me. I began to walk across when someone shouted and pulled me back. I heard a car beeping as it sped past. I looked beside me. Nobody had walked at all. I blinked of shock on how oblivious I had been. "You'd better be careful" a boy smiled. I jus stared at him. "That could have been a nasty hit" He informed. I smiled. "Thank you" I appreciated. People started walking in front of us. "See, now you can cross" He laughed. I watched as he disappeared into the crowd. I tried to follow him as fast as I could but people began to shroud me. I felt claustrophobic. I pushed my way through the crowd as fast as I could and got to the front. When I had reached the front I ran away from the crowd as fats as I could to the next set of traffic lights so I didn't get shrouded again.

I panted as I leaned on my knees with my hands and tried to catch my breath. "Man, you run fast" I jumped at the voice and stood up straight. I turned to see the boy who had grabbed me out of the road. He was stood straight but also out of breath and trying to catch it. Had he been chasing me? It began to rain. "If you would of shouted me I would of stopped" I laughed. "Well, I would of shouted you if I knew your name" He laughed finally catching his breath at relatively the same time as me. "Oh right…I'm Jaycee" I smiled. "Matt" The boy replied extending his hand. I took it and shook it once firmly. "See you in school" He winked and ran off. I didn't understand why he ran off though. His red hair flattened in the rain. I saw him pulling his orange goggles from around his neck up to his eyes to shield them from the rain. The green walking man had appeared and the crowd began to walk. The suddenly I got hit on the head by something fairly hard. I looked behind me and a man with an umbrella walked straight past me. I tho9ught bit could have been him but it felt a lot harder than an umbrella made of material. I got confused and then I saw something on the floor in the corner of my eye. I tried to lean in to get a closer look at it. People were shouting at me to get moving like everyone else. I couldn't now that I had seen something though. As the crowd began to clear I saw a book. It was the wrong way round. When the crowd had completely cleared I quickly picked it up and ran across the road watching for cars. When I got across the road I looked at it. It looked like a journal. Maybe someone in the crowd had dropped it? I turned it over and read the title "Deathnote?" I said confused.


	2. The Best Things Happen In The Rain

I opened it evenly so I looked at the centre page. I flicked through the book to the back. I saw a bunch of lined blank pages. I turned the book over so that the front cover was facing me again. I looked at it feeling confused. 'What an odd name for a notebook…' I thought to myself. I looked at my phone. It was 8.59 A.M. I gasped. I quickly put the notebook in my bag so it didn't get too wet and rushed for school. 'I'm going to be late…Brilliant' I thought to myself. I ran as quickly as I could. After I sped around the corner I arrived at the gates. I rushed into the school building trying to remember where my class was. I climbed up a flight of stairs trying to think of an excuse of why I was going to be late. 'Duh! I'm new I can just say I got lost!' I thought to my self. I ran up 2 more flights of stairs and walked into the corridor. I walked down it slowly looking at all of the door names. '12F, 12F…Ahh! There you are' I thought as I saw the room. I exhaled deeply trying to calm my nerves. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

I saw everyone's face turn to me. I slowly closed the door behind me. I went bright red as I was embarrassed at everyone staring. I really hated attention. I smiled slightly whilst briefly scanning the room. I recognized none of the faces that I had seen. 'How can I not remember any of these people from before' I thought to myself. I gave my self a mental slap. I felt so stupid for not knowing anyone. At that moment the teacher turned to me finally noticing me. I waited for her to shut at me. "Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there! Sorry, I was a bit carried away in my drawing demonstration" She smiled warmly. She walked over to me bouncily. "That's okay" I smiled shyly. "You're…Jaycee. The new girl?" She asked trying to remember me. I nodded slowly. She clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Okay everyone! This is Jaycee! Be nice! I'm sure you all remember how scary your first few days were! Say hello then!" She persuaded patronizingly. "Hello, Jaycee" The class recited simultaneously. "Okay, Jaycee so if you just want to pick a seat anywhere" She smiled. She walked back over to the board to carry on with her drawing demonstration.

I walked around the room. Everywhere I looked there were empty seats. Most of the girls were giving me dirty looks. I assumed this was because of my piercings. I got awful looks from the boys as well. I felt like such an outsider…a freak. At that moment my name was said in a quiet whisper. I looked around trying to pin point where my name had come from. I couldn't find the source of the whisper. Then I heard a loud cough. I turned in the direction from where I had heard it. I then saw red hair. I looked down into deep brown eyes. Then down to smile. I saw orange goggles placed lazily around a neck. I smiled at the boy. I noticed an empty seat next to him. I walked over and sat down in it. "Hey Matt" I whispered. "Hey…What's your name again?" He smiled awkwardly. I shook my head sarcastically. He just laughed at my expression. "Sorry Jaycee. I just couldn't resist" He winked. "See! You do know my name!" I laughed. "Hey! Pay attention or you might miss something" He smiled pointing at the board.

I looked over the drawing that the teacher had created. It was beautiful. It was an elegant couple dancing together. The woman was in a bright red evening gown. The man was wearing a jet black Tuxedo. The man was holding her in his arms to support her as she lay down in them. 'Are we meant to be drawing this?' I thought to myself confused. I looked down at the desk infront of me. It was empty. I looked next to me to see a desk piled up with scrunched up paper. I watched Matt moving his hand swiftly across a sheet of paper. "Find inspiration and let your hand run free to create an amazing drawing that is unique to you" The teacher reminded. I went to pull out my sketch pad and a sharpened pencil with crayons from my bag. I placed the items onto my desk as my bag remained on my lap. I went to set my bag down but as I did it fell. I sighed as I watched it fall. When it had finished falling I acted quickly as the 'Deathnote' had fallen out. It was open on a black page. I looked at it for a brief second. "Rules?" I whispered curiously reading the title. 'I'm sure that wasn't there before' I thought to myself. I noticed writing underneath the title. Then I felt the stare of Matt's eyes on my back as I picked the notebook up quickly. I went to place it back into my bag when he caught a glance at it. "Hey what's that?" He asked curiously. I put the notebook into my bag and placed my bag upright against the table leg so that it didn't fall again. I faced the front to look at the board again. I felt his stare still on my face. I turned to face him. He had a look of curiosity. I just smiled. "It's nothing" I grinned finally answering his question. "Yeah, whatever" He mumbled. He turned back to his work. He gave out an aggravated grunt. He crunched up his work again. He threw it into the pile of other scrunched up drawings. He ran his hands through his hair as he grasped it frustratingly. He started again on a new piece of paper.

After I had seen that he had started again I began my work. I knew what my inspiration was. I had the perfect idea for my drawing. I sketched it fairly quickly. It was pretty neat considering how quickly I had done it. I looked at it. It seemed unfinished. I looked beside me at Matt's drawing. He was still in the starting stages of his drawing. I decided to add colour to my drawing to see if that would help my drawing look better. I used a range of colours and when I had finished colouring it in I couldn't have been more proud. It was easily one of my best pieces. I began to add shading to my drawing. This took me a while. When I had finished shading my drawing it was complete. I smiled widely at it. I looked at the clock. 2 hours had been spent on this drawing.

I looked over at Matt. He was adding colour to his drawing and he was hiding it from me. I sat in my seat for 5 minutes waiting for him to finish. When he had he still tried to hode it from me. "Let me see!" I laughed. I managed to catch a few glances at it. It was a girl with bright blue eyes. She was thinking. She had a big red 3D question mark above her head. Underneath her feet I read 'How curious'. "So is it like looking in a mirror?" He asked. My eyes widened. "That's me?" I asked flattered. I began to blush. He smiled. It looked remarkably like me. "That's amazing" I praised. "Why was I your inspiration?" I asked. "Well…You don't give out much information and I want to know more about you. Also, when inspiration hits you egt on with it! Especially when you struggle as much as me!" He laughed signalling to all his crumpled up paper balls. I glanced at them and then looked at my drawing. I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye. He followed my eyes and looked at my drawing. "Wow." I heard the words escape his lips.

My drawing was of 2 people stood under an umbrella leaning in to kiss. The rain and colours surrounded the paper. "That's…Incredible" He smiled. "The best things happen in the rain" I smiled. "Yes they do" He agreed staring into my eyes. I realized what he was referring to and cleared my throat politely. I quickly looked away. "Okay everyone I think it's time to pack up" I heard the teacher say. It was just at the right moment too. Everyone began to quickly shove their equipment into their bags. "Just leave your work on the side benches and we will carry on tomorrow" the teacher instructed. After putting my work on the side I walked out of the class. Matt came out straight after me. We walked down the corridor together. "Do you smoke?" He asked. "Sort of" I smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?" He asked confused. I sighed. "I do but I have no money to buy packets and my family members don't know I smoke" I smiled awkwardly. "Do anyone's parents know they smoke?" He laughed. I smiled along with him. He pulled a packet out of his bag and opened it facing towards me. "On the house…well sort of. You have to come outside with me because the school doesn't allow us to smoke on premises" He sighed. I smiled. "Thank you and yes I will come outside with you" I smiled. He pulled one out for himself and put the packet back in his bag as we began to walk outside.

When we got outside we began to talk about each other and learn about each other a lot more. "So what do you have next" He asked. "Ummm…Psychology. In 5B?" I said trying to remember my timetable. "What about you?" I asked. "I have mechanics" He smiled. "Don't suppose you know where 5B is do you?" I asked feeling clueless. "Such a newbie" He sighed jokingly. I nodded my head whilst taking a drag from my cigarette. "Yup that's me" I said whilst exhaling the smoke from my lungs. He laughed slightly. "So what's with all this?" He asked whilst pointing to my face in several different places. "Don't you like difference?" I asked. "Yes but that's crazy" He smiled. "I'm a crazy girl, they suit me and make me look better" I smiled. I took the last drag from my cigarette as did he. "I'm sure you'd still look beautiful without them" He said quietly whilst exhaling the smoke. I choked on mine at hearing his comment. I started to cough as people stared. He laughed slightly and patted me on the back. "The last drag is always the strongest" He smiled as I caught my breath. I smiled back at him as I cleared my throat. We both knew what I had choked at and we blushed. I felt cold on my cheek. I went to touch it. It was wet. I looked at the sky and smiled. "Hey look! It's raining" I grinned.


	3. One mistake after another

When we got inside we were soaked through. "That was fun" I smiled. "Good thing we'd finished smoking" Matt laughed. I nodded. "What room did you say you were in next?" He asked trying to remember. "5B?" I repeated questioning my memory. He clapped his hands together and breathed on them to warm them up. "Okay, sounds good, lets go" He winked walking in front of me allowing me to follow him. He began to run up some stairs. I followed him. This then turned into a race somewhere along the way. We ran up 3 flights of stairs. I reached the top first by a whole flight of stairs. I felt a sense of accomplishment in this. I caught my breath slightly. I saw Matt begin to run up the stairs as I shouted "VICTORY!" proudly. Then caught in the moment I heard a "ROAR!" as Matt reached the top of the stairs extending his arms to hug me. The only problem was…he didn't slow down. I fell to the floor and slid across the corridor fro the impact of the speed. I blushed a bright rose red colour. "Ow…" Was the only thing that escaped my lips. Matt then removed himself awkwardly from on top of me.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that" I took his hand as he helped me up. I was now stood directly in front of him. My head came up to his chest. I refused to look up at him smiling just in case he saw my colourful cheeks. "That's okay" I laughed awkwardly still not looking up. I became nervous. "Let's try that again…" I laughed. I extended my arms making a space for his body to walk in to. I finally looked up with a smile on my face hoping that my cheeks had now faded a little. He moved closer and reached his arms out to wrap around me. I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest. "Where is your lesson?" I asked him realising that I hadn't already. "I have a free period" He smiled. I sighed. Our hug broke apart. "Where shall I meet you after class? Maybe we could grab some lunch?" He asked with his charming smile. I felt the butterflies begin to form and flutter around in my tummy. I could feel a grin forming on my face. I held it back so that it just looked like an innocent smile. "Do you want to meet me here outside the class? I don't really know my away around too much. Sure, Lunch sounds good" I smiled. "Cool, see you soon then" He chuckled. He gave me quick hug and walked back down the stairs as he waved. Then the bell rang and the teacher opened the door.

The class started filling with people who seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone was pushing past me. Before I could even process what had just happened everyone was already seated next to one of their friends discussing the latest gossip. I felt like such an outcast. I looked around for a seat. The teacher introduced me and I hated it. It was just like Art class. I felt humiliated. "This is Jaycee. She is new so be nice and try to make her feel welcome." The teacher smiled at me and gestured for me to pick a seat. I saw a seat at the back next to a girl who had her septum pierced, her eyebrow pierced, snakebites and she also had a tattoo on her forearm of a bird flying next to the sunset. I went to sit next to her as she looked like she some of the same interests as me.

She smiled shyly. "Lets get started then" The teacher instructed when clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "So…Sigmund Freud" She smiled beginning to write down a number of notes on the board. I had already learned all of this. I copied the notes down anyway just in case. "I like your ear stretcher. What size is it?" I heard the girl next to me ask. I smiled. "It's 12mm" I answered. "I love your septum! I really wanted it done but you know mum's…There's only so far you can go before they snap" I chuckled. She nodded in agreement. "I hear that!" She laughed. "I'm Jaycee" I smiled. "I know I heard her at the front announcing it to the class. Bet that was embarrassing" She chuckled. I put my thumb and index finger in a horizontal position and positioned them a few inches from each other. "Just a lil' bit" I smiled. "I Kuroko" The girl smiled. I was happy because I now had a friend.

The lesson seemed to drag on for hours. I watched the clock. It seemed to move at half the speed it usually would. I spun my pen around in my hand waiting for the last few minutes to pass me by. When the bell rang I couldn't get out of the class room quickly enough. I grabbed my book and pen and shoved them in my bag. I rushed out of the door hoping that Matt would be stood there waiting for me. Sure enough he was. I ran up to him and hugged him. "So what did you bring for lunch?" I asked him. He simply shrugged. "I usually eat lunch at home or go to a café but I never buy food from the school and I never bring it in" He chuckled. "Ohh" I sighed awkwardly. "Well I brought some sandwiches but they're not very good" I sighed taking them out of my bag to show him. He looked at them with a blank stare and burst into laughter.

I frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Let's just say you're one of those women who don't belong in the kitchen" He laughed. I punched him hard in the shoulder. "SEXIST!" I shouted. He just winked. "You know I'm kidding" He smiled. "Come on. To make up for it I'll buy you lunch" He smiled. He took my hand which made me blush and took me down the stairs. We talked for what felt like 2 minutes and then he informed me that we had arrived at the café. We walked in as a little bell rang. It was named 'Delishioche Caffee'. It was a cute name. I quite liked the ring it had to it.

When we walked in a well built man approached us. "Ahhh Matt, The usual I assume?" He asked. Matt just nodded. "Make that 2, Kidame" Matt smiled. Kidame nodded and walked towards the counter. Matt and I sat down at a small table for 2. A few minutes later Kidame came back over to us with 2 large brown paper bags and a coffee each. The coffee had whipped cream on top and came with as spoon in a tall mug. It had lots of milk in and 2 sugars just the way I liked it. He liked his coffee the same way as me but how would he know that I liked it this way too? I looked into the large paper bag it had a BLT sandwich and a large chocolate brownie in the bottom. I just looked up at Matt in shock. He swallowed some of the whipped cream off of his coffee before looking up at me.

"What's wrong? You're not a vegetarian are you?" He chuckled knowing what the answer would be. I glared at his laughter. "No!" I exclaimed confirming his suspicions. "How in the world did you know I'd like all this? Even worse! How did you know how I liked my coffee? Barely anyone ever gets it right! This one is perfect!" I exclaimed. "Thank you!" I heard Kidame shout from the counter which caused me to glance at him for a second. Then my attention turned back to Matt. Matt replied after a few moments. "You enjoy the rain like me, you enjoy smoking like me, you walk to school like me, you can't make a sandwich like me, you and me click…It's like we've known each other for a long time so I assumed that you would like the same things as me" He smiled. I relaxed a little. "My Father once told me that you shouldn't assume because it makes an ass out of u and me…Luckily for you it didn't this time…Also, yes I do realise he said that for spelling but still it was true!" I smiled whilst taking a sip of my coffee. Matt began to laugh at me. "What are you laughing at now?" I asked confused. "Cream moustache!" He chuckled. I licked my top lip. "Tasty moustache!" I laughed.

After what seemed like hours of talking in the café I realised it had been. "You made me miss 2 classes…" I sighed annoyed. I knew how my Father would react if he found out. Obviously I wouldn't tell him but what if the school called? Then there would be trouble. "Sorry, I got as lost as you did I've never done that before" He said shocked at himself. "Well, thanks for lunch…or dinner…or whatever this was…I had a great time" I smiled. I pulled my chair out and stood up as did he. "Can I walk you home?" He offered. I smiled. "Sure, but you might have to leave me around the corner…my dad's pretty protective" I explained awkwardly. He nodded understandingly. He paid Kidame and we walked out together.

The streets were well lit. I started to wonder what time it actually was. I looked at my phone. It was 6pm. How was I going to explain this to my dad? I suppose I could use that girl Kuroko as my excuse. As long as it wasn't a boy it was pretty much fine. "So…Can I have your number?" Matt asked. I just looked at him happily surprised for a moment. "You know…In case I need your help with some artwork or…Something" He laughed awkwardly. 'Smoothhh' I thought to myself sarcastically. "Sure" I smiled. I then gave my number to him and he missed called me so that I knew his number. I saved it into my contacts. We carried on walking.

Soon enough we were at the top of my street. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He smiled. "Yup. Guess so" I smiled back. "I'll call you tonight though" He informed. I blushed a little. He gave me a hug. He pulled away slightly and began to lean in. He stopped but I didn't notice and kissed him quickly on the lips. He pulled away within a second of my lips touching his. "Ummm…I have to go…Yeah…I'm sorry" He said awkwardly and he rushed off. 'Damn it! I can't shout after him in case my parents hear as well.' I thought to myself annoyed. 'Stupid Jaycee…You always ruin everything for your self!' I thought mentally slapping myself. I walked down my street slightly and entered my house as I sent the text 'I'm really Sowwiee! :/' to Matt. I quickly closed the message thread as I entered my home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" I heard being shouted in my face as I walked through the door. "Sorry. I should have called. I made a new friend Kuroko and went to her house to revise for Psychology. She didn't understand the notes so I went through them with her" I fake smiled. My dad didn't seem to notice it was fake. He simply hugged me. "We were worried. Make sure you call us next time okay?" He asked. I assured him I would. "I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go to bed" I said tiredly. I walked up the stairs to my room. I put my phone on charge and stared at it hoping that I would get a text back before falling asleep.


	4. Lets Get Creative!

I woke up the next morning remembering straight away what had happened the night before. I jumped out of bed to check my phone. I had 1 unread message. I opened it eagerly to see what Matt had replied. My face soon dropped when I realised it was my phone network telling me about the 'latest news'. My heart sunk. I collapsed onto my bed still holding my phone making the mattress bounce up and down beneath me. I checked my phone one last time to make sure. I had no unread messages and then I noticed the time. I began to get ready. I put my hair up again just like the day before and coloured my eyelids in black. Once I was ready I looked at the time. I had 5 minutes to spare before heading off to school. I ran downstairs remembering made my lunch. I looked in the bread cupboard and instantly remembered that I didn't need lunch because I had money to buy it. '5 minutes to spare...What to do?' I thought to myself in a bored tone. I rummaged through my bag checking that I had everything. I came across the 'Death note'. I took it out of my bag. I stared at it for a moment now that everyone had gone out of the house. I flipped through the notebook again page by page from cover to cover and it was completely empty. I had 2 minutes to spare now. I shook my head at the curious book and rushed upstairs to my room. I placed it in one my desk drawers. I could always have a thorough and prolonged look at it when I got home as it was painfully obvious Matt would not be walking me today. I ran back down the stairs and left the house to walk to school.

As i walked I felt cold even though it was not raining or a cold temperature. I watched all the people who passed me as well as the people crossing the road on the same side as me. I needed to see those big brown eyes and shiny orange goggles before school. By the time I had begun to cross the last road I then realised that was not going to happen. When I arrived at the school gates I took a deep breath. I looked at my timetable to discover that in fact, I did not have psychology first like I had first thought. I had been looking at the wrong day and then realised that I had Art first lesson...with Matt. When I arrived in the class only 2 people had arrived before me...Well...3 if you include the teacher. I chose to sit in the seat that I had sat in the day before. As I sat down and began to get out my equipment, I began to notice the class starting to fill up. When i had finished getting my stuff out of my bag everyone was seated...all except one. I stared at the door as the teacher took the wedge out. It began to close as i watched it. I sighed at the realisation that Matt probably wasn't going to come to school because of me. As the door was almost completely shut a foot stopped it by slipping itself into the small space left. My heart jumped as the boy walked in. I smiled happily. 'Why am I smiling? After yesterday i wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again' I thought sadly to myself. The boy smiled at me and walked over to take a seat next to me. I stared at him. I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"I'm sorry" I apologised. He just shook his head chuckling to himself. "You have nothing to apologise for...I got your text by the way" He smiled. My eyes widened. "So why the hell didn't you reply?" I asked angrily. He simply winked. I sighed. "I didn't want to say the wrong thing" He replied. "I did the wrong thing...That was the problem!" I shouted embarrassingly. He looked at me awkwardly. I now noticed that people were staring. I pulled my fringe back with my left hand and leaned on the table with my elbow. He poked my cheek gently. I smiled. I turned my head to face him. "I'm trying to be mad at you!" I tried to frown but smile wouldn't fade. He just chuckled. I turned away from him trying to hide the fact that i couldn't stay mad at him. He leaned close to my face and i tried to keep myself from blushing. "You don't look very mad" He whispered quietly in my ear. I turned to face him again hoping that i had succeeded in holding back my blush. He had a cheeky smile spreading across his face. I smiled back sarcastically. "Hence the term: Trying to be" I replied. I punched him quite forcefully in the arm. He flinched. His smile quickly changed into a grin. "Ow!" He chuckled whilst rubbing his arm. "You deserved that!" I smiled. "Hm...Fair point" He winked after finally leaving his arm to bruise.

I finally began to start my work. We had to design something and model it after making it. We had the whole 3 hours to design our item. I chose a belt. I began to draw up a few different ideas. After a while I decided on a belt with black and red square studs dotted randomly around it; with a bunch of my favourite things drawn around it. I decided on the colours white, red, green and blue for the drawings since the belt was going to be black. For my design I drew a rose in red, a piercing gun in blue, an eyeliner pencil in blue, a gaming controller in green, a guitar in green, a pair of dice in red, masquerade masks in different colours, musical notes in white, the kanji for love in red and to finish it off I drew a pair of goggles in orange. For the front of the belt I drew a buckle which was a book. To fasten the belt you had to open the book and then close it to fasten it securely after putting the thin piece of metal through the hole. The book was black and had writing on the inside of it. Once I had finished drawing it up I decided that I may as well begin making it.

I was already wearing a plain black belt loosely around my waist so I took it off since my jeans fit me anyway. I grabbed the correction fluid from my bag and was about to start drawing on the actual belt when the bell rang. "Okay everyone. That's the bell. So if you all want to go for lunch and we will continue the lesson tomorrow. DO NOT FORGET YOUR MATERIALS!" The teacher called to some students as they left the classroom. I put my sketch pad in my bag and placed my belt back around my waist loosely. Me and Matt both walked out of the classroom as the last 2 people. I went through my bag to make sure that I had everything. "Awwh man! I forgot my notebook for English! I must of left it at home!" I shouted, annoyed at myself for being so careless. "Calm down. It's lunch. You can just go home and get it" Matt smiled. "Okay. Fancy helping me look for it? Also, I owe you lunch from yesterday" I smiled. He smiled back and we began walking to my house. Lunch was a 2 hour period for both of us due to us having a free after lunch. I was glad things were back to normal between me and Matt. 'That Deathnote is still in my drawer at home...Why wait until after school when i can look at it when we have lunch?' I thought to myself. It was settled. I would show Matt since he was curious about it ever since it fell out of my bag. Maybe we could find out why it had such a peculiar name...


	5. Relic

When we got to my house i made him take off his shoes on the porch. I did the same and took one strap of my backpack off of my left shoulder, leaving it dangling off my right shoulder I turned to Matt. "Welcome to my humble abode…" I smiled extending my arms to present the kitchen to the right, the stairs which were paces in front of us and the door to the lounge on the left just before the stairwell. He laughed at my jokingly posh greeting. "So if we drop the bags in my room then I'll make some lunch, okay?" I asked. He nodded. He began following me to the stairs. Then I remembered that there was more room in the lounge. Before I got to the stairs I opened the lounge door. I signalled him to go in. We sat down on the couch for a moment. I took his bag. "Wait here a minute" I smiled before leaving and rushing up the stairs. I wanted to show him the Death Note before anything else. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I placed our bags next to the door. I rushed to the drawer I had placed it in earlier. I grabbed it and opened the cover seeing a page entitled: 'Rules'. I stared at it in amazement. 'Did I miss this earlier?' I thought to my self. I had no chance to read the 'Rules' because Matt was still downstairs in my lounge. I rushed downstairs and saw Matt peacefully sitting on the couch; his elbows were resting on his knees and his fingers were intertwined to make one big fist for his head to lean on.

When I walked in Matt smiled. "Did you miss me?" He winked as I sat on the couch hiding the Death Note under the couch pillow behind me. I punched him playfully. "Did you miss me?" I asked jokingly. "Yes." He replied, placing his hands in his lap. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head. "Don't believe me then" He chuckled. "Good. I won't" I laughed. Now that the atmosphere was happy I decided to introduce the book. "Matt…Can I show you something?" I asked. "Of course" He nodded seriously. I pulled out the Death Note from behind me. "Your notebook? Why does it have 'I heart Matt' written all over it" He joked. I hit him again but harder this time. He still continued to laugh. "It's not my notebook!" I shouted. He stopped laughing and became curious. "I found it on the day we met on the floor" I explained. I opened it to the first page as he stared at it. I rolled my finger down the page entitled: 'Rules'. There were pages and pages of rules. Me and Matt spent at least 45 minutes going through them all. After we had finished we both looked at each other in utter shock. Matt shook his head whilst he scrunched his nose up. "There's no such thing! Shinigami are not real and this note certainly doesn't work!" He shouted annoyed that I might actually believe it's true. "So how about lunch!" I smiled trying to change the subject. I closed the Death Note shut and took it with me into the kitchen.

When I had finished making lunch I called Matt into the kitchen. I was cutting up the sandwiches when I felt hands behind me. They wrapped themselves around my stomach and held me tightly. I looked down and saw Matt's long striped sleeves at the base of his hands. I felt slightly uncomfortable unable to tell whether he was joking because of what happened the day before. "Hey" He whispered in my ear whilst leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled. "Hey" I replied. He exhaled deeply. I cut the second sandwich and placed the knife on the counter. I felt myself be spun round. Mine and Matt's faces were inches away. Our hips were touching and his hands were now on the bottom of my back. My hands were firmly placed on the counter unsure of what to do. He reached up and took one of my hands and placed it on the back of his neck. I decided I should play along as I reached my other hand up allowing them both to be wrapped around his neck. We began swaying lightly. "Something looks tasty" He smiled. "Yeah. I hope you like chicken" I smiled. He looked to the side of me at the sandwiches. "Yeah, but that's not what I meant" He smiled. My face must have looked somewhat shocked because he chuckled. He began to lean in. "Matt…?" I asked lightly. He just shook his head slightly as our lips touched. I felt the blush reach my cheeks as my eyes closed. After it sunk in what was happening I began to kiss him back. I felt him smile and I smiled into the kiss as well. His hands moved down my back to the start of my jeans and I stopped the kiss. "That's enough for you" I smiled and gave him one sweet last peck. "Go sit down" I instructed. He leaned next to me and whispered in my ear "Gladly" whilst grabbing a plate off of the side and sitting down with the sandwich that was on it. I exhaled deeply hoping my blush would go away. I closed my eyes whilst taking the nearest seat to me on the kitchen table. I was sat opposite Matt and we smiled whilst we ate.

When we finished he handed me his plate so I could wash up. I placed Matt's plate on the side and went to reach for mine before screaming. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" I screamed staring at the monstrosity that stood behind Matt. Matt just stared at me. "What?!" He asked also freaking out. He turned to look at where I was staring. He looked straight at it. He didn't seem nearly as scared as I did. "What's what?" He asked seemingly confused. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! YOU JUST LOOKED STRAIGHT AT IT!" I screamed in disbelief of how he hadn't seen it. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" He comforted. He got out of his chair which got pushed into the thing. The chair went straight through it which made me even more worried. "MATT! DON'T MOVE!" I screamed. He ignored me and came to hug me. I pushed him away as I began to feel tears of fear pour from my eyes. "Hey, hey! Look at me" He comforted wiping the tears streaming down my face. "Just close your eyes and when you open them you'll see nothing" He smiled. I nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. As I exhaled I opened my eyes. It was still there but it was moving towards me. I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him behind a chair. I don't know why I thought a chair was going to protect me since I had just seen one go through it. It stopped at the counter and looked at the Death Note. I was shaking with fear. "What's it doing?" I whispered. "Jaycee, you're scaring me." Matt replied bluntly. I was too scared to reply. The figure turned it's head sharply towards us. I backed up but found myself with Matt beside me against another counter. The tall dark figure towered over us.

"You've found my Death Note…Congratulations" It greeted before laughing maniacally. "Oh…Oh crap! It can talk!" I whispered scared to Matt. "What can talk?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Name's Relic" The figure said walking back away. "Relic?" I asked. "Yeah, don't wear it out." It laughed. "Relic?" Matt asked confused. "I am a Shinigami and I am the owner of this note." It said pointing to the Death Note. "Shinigami?!" I yelled shaking my head in disbelief. It nodded. "Jaycee, who are you talking to? That fake book got to you didn't it?!" He shouted worriedly. "Tell your boyfriend to touch the book…That way he'll be able to see me and you wont be so crazy in his eyes anymore" Relic chuckled. I looked at Matt. "What?" He asked. I could see his worried expression. "It said if you touch the notebook then you'll be able to see him" I whispered scared. I walked over to the notebook. I stared at the front cover for a moment. Relic stared at me. 'If Gods of Death are real then…all of these rules are too…which means you can kill people with the notebook' I thought to myself making myself more scared. I walked over to Matt. He put his full hand on the front of the notebook. He looked up and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" He yelled. "I am a Shinigami; and like I told your little girlfriend here…This is my notebook and my name is Relic. Of course you probably would've known all this, had you listened to her" It said pointing towards me. Matt looked at me apologetically. I shook it off. Relic's voice was husky and deep like a mans voice. He had a green face with black eyes and red hair. He had small black wings, grey skin (Of what I could see which I thought might be skin such as the neck and the top of the chest levelling with the collar bones) and what looked like purple and green patchwork all over his body. His hands looked like skeleton hands and he wore a couple of rings on each hand. His lips were a purple/red colour and his teeth looked razor sharp. Relic looked around the kitchen. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" He asked. Me and Matt both looked at each other bewildered. "You got any apples?" Relic asked. We both turned to him. "If you do, it would be great if I could have some" He said excitedly as I pointed to the fruit bowl filled with apples on the kitchen counter.


	6. Deathnote Rules Every single one

How to Use: I

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name,  
>it will happen.<p>

If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

How to Use: II

The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world.

The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, i.e. a God of death/Shinigami.

The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. They will be stuck in null an eternal nothingness.

How to Use: III

If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name.

The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note.

How to Use: IV

The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die.

If a human uses the note, a god of death usually appears in front of him/her within 39 days after he/she uses the note.

Gods of Death, the original owners of the Death Note, do not do, in principle, anything which will help or prevent the deaths in the note.

A Shinigami has no obligation to completely explain how to use the note or rules which will apply to the human who owns it unless asked.

How to Use: V

A Shinigami can extend their own life by putting a name on their own note, but humans cannot.

A person can shorten his/her own life by using the note.

The human who becomes the owner of the Death Note can, in exchange of half his/her remaining life, get the eyes of the Shinigami which will enable him/her to see a human's name and remaining life span when looking through them.

A god of death cannot be killed even if stabbed in his heart with a knife or shot in the head with a gun. However, there are ways to kill a Shinigami, which are not generally known to the Shinigami.

How to Use: VI

The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human.

The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the Shinigami, either. So, you must examine and find out.

How to Use: VII

One page taken from the Death Note, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note.

The instrument to write with can be anything, ((e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.)) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters.

Even the original owners of Death Note, Shinigami, do not know much about the note.

How to Use: VIII

You may also write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the written cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) in order to fill in a name.

Even if you do not actually possess the Death Note, the effect will be the same if you can recognize the person and his/her name to place in the blank.

How to Use: IX

The Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old.

The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times.

If the victim's name was misspelled on purpose four or more times, the user along with the victim will die.

How to Use: X

"Suicide" is a valid cause of death. Basically, all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something "unbelievable to think of."

Whether the cause of the individual's death is either a suicide or accident. If the death leads to the death of more than the intended, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not influenced.

How to Use: XI

Even after the individual's name, the time of death, and death condition on the Death Note were filled out, the time and condition of death can be altered as many times as you want, as long as it is changed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time it was filled in. But, of course, this is only possible before the victim dies.

Whenever you want to change anything written on the Death Note within 6 minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines.

As you see above, the time and conditions of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be avoided.

How to Use: XII

If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.

If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the Death Note, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.

How to Use: XIII

You may lend the Death Note to another person while maintaining its ownership. Subletting it to yet another person is possible, too. This also allows the person in current possession of the note to trade for the eyes of the Shinigami.

The borrower of the Death Note will not be followed by a god of death. The God of Death always remains with the owner of the Death Note. (although the Shinigami is not obligated to.)

How to Use: XIV

When the owner of the Death Note dies while the Note is being lent, its ownership will be transferred to the person who is holding it at that time.

If the Death Note is stolen and the owner is killed by the thief, its ownership will automatically be transferred to the thief.

How to Use: XV

When the same name is written on more than two Death Notes, the note which was first filled in will take effect, regardless of the time of death.

If writing the same name on more than two Death Notes is completed within 0.06 seconds, it is regarded as simultaneous; the Death Note will not take effect and the individual written will not die.

How to Use: XVI

The God of Death must at least own one Death Note. That Death Note must never be lent to or written on by a human.

Exchanging and writing on the Death Note between the gods of death is no problem.

How to Use: XVII

If the God of Death decides to use the Death Note to kill the assassin of an individual he favors, the individuals life will be extended, but the God of death will die.

The dead God of Death will disappear, but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next god of death that touches it, or is kept in possession of the human owner of the Death Note.

How to Use: XVIII

Only by touching each other's Death Note can human individuals who own the Death Note in the human world recognize the appearance or voice of each other's God of Death.

An individual with the eye power of a god of death can tell the name and life span of other humans by looking at that person's face. By possessing the Death Note, an individual gains the ability to kill, and stops being a victim. From this point, a person with the Death Note cannot see the life span of other Death Note owners, but they will not be able to see his/her own life span.

The God of Death must not tell humans the names or life spans of individuals he/she sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world.

How to Use: XIX

It is prerequisite for the Death Note used in the human world that a living god of death makes sure that the humans in the human world uses it.

It is very difficult to consider that a god of death who has possessed a human could die, but if he should die, the Death Note that he brought into the human world will not lose its power.

How to Use: XX

In order to see the names and life spans of humans by using the eye power of the god of death, the owner must look at more than half of that person's face. When looking from top to bottom, he must look at least from the head to the nose. If he looks at only the eyes and under, he will not be able to see the person's name and life span. Also, even though some parts of the face, for example the eyes, nose or mouth are hidden, if he can basically see the whole face, he will be able to see the person's name and life span. It is still not clear how much exposure is needed to tell a person's name and life span, as this needs to be verified.

If the above conditions are met, names and life spans can be seen through photos and pictures, no matter how old they are. But this is sometimes influenced by the vividness and size. Also, names and life spans cannot be seen by face drawings, however realistic they may be.

When a human dies, a Death Note owner with the eye's of a God Of Death can no longer see the deceased human's life span and name in photos and videos.

How to Use: XXI

Those with the eye power of the god of death will have the eyesight of over 3.6 in the human measurement, regardless of their original eyesight.

How to Use: XXII

The individuals who lose the ownership of the Death Note will also lose their memory of the usage of the Death Note. This does not mean that he will lose all the memory from the day he owned it to the day he loses possession, but means he will only lose the memory involving the Death Note.

How to Use: XXIII

When an individual with ownership of more than two Death Notes loses possession to one of the Death Notes, he will not be able to recognize that Death Note's god of death's appearance or voice anymore. The god of death himself will leave, but all the memory involving that Death Note will remain as long as he maintains ownership of at least one other Death Note.

How to Use: XXIV

The god of death must not stay in the human world without a particular reason. Conditions to stay in the human world are as follows:

When the god of death's Death Note is handed to a human.

Essentially, finding a human to pass on the Death Note should be done from the world of the gods of death, but if it is within 82 hours this may also be done in the human world.

When a god of death stalks an individual with an intention to kill them, as long as it is within 82 hours of haunting them, the god of death may stay in the human world.

How to Use: XXV

The god of death must not hand the Death Note directly to a child under 6 years of age (based on the human calendar).

The Death Note must not be handed to a child under 6 years of age, but Death Notes that have been dropped into the human world, and are part of the human world, can be used upon humans of any age with the same effect.

How to Use: XXVI

If you just write, "die of accident" for the cause of death, the victim will die from a natural accident after 6 minutes and 40 seconds from the time of writing it.

Even though only one name is written in the Death Note, if it influences and causes other humans that are not written in it to die, the victim's cause of death will be a heart attack.

How to Use: XXVII

If you write, "die of disease" with a specific disease's name and the person's time of death, there must be a sufficient amount of time for the disease to progress. If the set time is too tight, the victim will die of a heart attack after 6 minutes and 40 seconds after completing the Death Note.

If you write, "die of disease" for the cause of death, but only write a specific time of death without the actual name of disease, the human will die from an adequate disease. But the Death Note can only operate within 23 days (in the human calendar). This is called the 23-day rule.

How to Use: XXVIII

If you write, "die of disease" like before with a specific disease's name, but without a specific time, if it takes more than 24 days for the human to die the 23-day rule will not take effect and the human will die at an adequate time depending on the disease.

When rewriting the cause and/or details of death it must be done within 6 minutes and 40 seconds. You cannot change the victim's time of death, however soon it may be.

How to Use: XXIX

You cannot kill humans at the age of 124 or over with the Death Note.

You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left (in human calculations).

How to Use: XXX

If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will see a person's primary life span in the human world.

The names you will see with the eye power of a god of death are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see the names even if that person isn't registered in the family registration.

How to Use: XXXI

The number of pages of the Death Note will never run out.

This is so that the user isn't restricted to his/her killings and therefore making the notebook useless once ran out of pages.

How to Use: XXXII

If someone possesses more than one Death Note, by visualizing the victim, then writing down the name in one of the Death Notes and the cause of death in the other, it will take effect. The order however, is unimportant, if you write down the cause of death in one Death Note and afterwards, write the name in the other, it will take effect.

This can also be accomplished by two Death Note owners working together. In this case, it's necessary that the two touch each other's Death Notes.

How to Use: XXXIII

If a person loses possession of a Death Note, they will not recognize the gods of death by sight or voice any more. If however, the owner lets someone else touch his Death Note, from that time on, that person will recognize the god of death.

In accordance with the above, the human who touched the Death Note and began to recognize the gods of death's image and voice, will continue to recognize it until that human actually owns the Death Note and subsequently loses possession of it.

How to Use: XXXIV

The owner of the Death Note cannot be killed by a god of death who is living in the world of the gods of death.

Also, a god of death who comes to the human world, in the objective to kill the owner of the Death Note, will not be able to do so.

Only a god of death that has passed on their Death Note to a human is able to kill the owner of the Death Note.

How to Use: XXXV

If a Death Note owner accidentally misspells a name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note. However, if they intentionally misspell the name four times, the Death Note owner will die.

The person whose name was misspelled four times on purpose will not be free of death by a Death Note.

How to Use: XXXVI

There are male and female gods of death, but it is neither permitted, nor possible for them to have sexual relations with humans. The gods of death also cannot have sex with each other.

How to Use: XXXVII

When regaining ownership of the Death Note, the memories associated with the Death Note will also return. In cases where you were involved with other Death Notes as a well, memories of all the Death Notes involved will return.

Even without obtaining ownership, memories will return just by touching the Death Note. The whole Death Note it can not be a piece or a page.

How to Use: XXXVIII

You will lose memory of the Death Note when losing its ownership. But you can regain this memory by either obtaining the ownership once again or by touching the Death Note. This can be done up to 6 times per Death Note.

If the 6 times are exceeded, the person's memory of the Death Note will not return and they will have to use it without any previous memory of it.

How to Use: XXXIX

Humans that have traded for the eye power of a god of death will see a person's primary life span, and will not be influenced by the Death Note. If the victim is killed using the Death Note, the remaining lifetime of that victim will be provided to the god of death.

How to Use: XL

Whenever a god of death who had been in the human world dies the Death Note is left behind and is picked up by a human, that person becomes the owner.

However, in this case, only human that can recognize the god of death and its voice is able to see and touch the Death Note.

It is very unlikely, but if by any chance a god of death picks up the Death Note, that god of death becomes the owner.

How to Use: XLI

The names you see with the eye power of a god of death are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see their names even if they aren't listed in a family register.

The use of the Death Note in the human world sometimes affects other human's lives or shortens their original life-span, even though their names are not actually written in the Death Note itself. In these cases, no matter the cause, the god of death sees only the original life-span and not the shortened life-span.

How to Use: XLII

It is useless trying to erase names written in the Death Note with erasers or white-out.

If a Death Note is owned in the human world against the god of death's will, that god of death is permitted to stay in the human world in order to retrieve it.

In that case, if there are other Death Notes in the human world, the gods of death are not allowed to reveal to the humans that Death Note's owner or its location.

How to Use: XLIII

If the Death Note that the god of death owns is taken away by being cheated by other gods of death and so forth, it can only be retrieved from the god of death who possesses it at the time. If there is no god of death, but a human possessing it, the only way that the god of death can retrieve it will be to first touch the Death Note and become the god of death that haunts that human. Then wait until that human dies to take it away before any other human touches it, or whenever the human shows a will to let go of it.

How to Use: XLIV

As long as the god of death has at least once seen a human and knows his/her name and life-span, the god of death is capable of finding that human from a hole in the world of the gods of death.

How to Use: XLV

There are laws in the world of gods of death. If a god of death should break the law, there are 9 levels of severity starting at Level 8 and going up to Level 1 plus the Extreme Level. For severity levels above 3 the god of death will be killed after being punished.

For example, killing a human without using the Death Note is considered as the Extreme Level.

How to Use: XLVI

Losing memory of the Death Note by passing on the ownership to another, or by abandoning its ownership will only occur when someone is actually killed using that Death Note. You will not lose memory of the Death Note, for example, if you merely owned it and had not written anyone's name. In this case, you will not be able to hear the voice or see the figure of the god of death any more. You will also lose the eye power of the god of death you traded with.

How to Use: XLVII

The god of death will not die from lack of sleep. Moreover, gods of death do not really need sleep. The meaning of sleep for gods of death is essentially different from humans and is merely laziness.

Especially gods of death living in the human world that have passed on their Death Note shouldn't be lazy, as they are required to see the death of the human, but it is not that they are not allowed to sleep.

How to Use: XLIII

Only 6 Death Notes are allowed to exist at a time in the human world. Of course, the Death Note that the god of death owns does not count. This means only 6 gods of death that have passed on their Death Note to humans can stay in the human world.

How to Use: XLIX

One god of death is allowed to pass on Death Notes to only 3 humans at a time.

It is possible for a single god of death to hand out up to 6 Death Notes, for example, by handing 3 humans 2 Death Notes each.

In other words, one human could own all 6 Death Notes.

How to Use: L

However, if a seventh Death Note is owned by a human in the human world, nothing will happen even if used unless the shinigami gains one of the 6 death notes handed out then that death note is able to be used.

How to Use: LI

In the event that there are more than 6 Death Notes in the human world, only the first 6 Death Notes that have been delivered to humans will have effect.

The seventh Death Note will not become active until one of the other 6 Death Notes are burned up, or a god of death takes one of them back to the world of the gods of death.

How to Use: LII

The Death Note will not take effect if you write a specific victims name using several different pages.

But the front and back of a page is considered as one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect if you write the victim's surname on the front page and given name on the back.

How to Use: LIII

In order to make the Death Note take effect, the victim's name must be written on the same page, but the cause of death and situation around the death can be described in other pages of Death Note. This will work as long as the person that writes in the Death Note keeps the specific victims name in mind when writing the cause and situation of death.

How to Use: LIV

In occasions where the cause and situation of death is written before the victim's name, multiple names can be written as long as they are written within 40 seconds and the causes and situations of death are not impossible to occur.

In the occasion where the cause of death is possible but the situation is not, only the cause of death will take effect for that victim. If both the cause and the situation are impossible, that victim will die of heart attack.

How to Use: LV

When you write multiple names in the Death Note and then write down even one cause of death within 40 human seconds from writing the first victims name, the cause will take effect for all the written names.

Also, after writing the cause of death, even if the situation of death is written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds in the human world, the situation will only occur to the victims whom it is possible. For those where the situation is not possible, only the cause of death will occur.

How to Use: LVI

In the Death Note, you cannot set the death date longer than the victim's original life span. Even if the victim's death is set in the Death Note beyond his/her original life span, the victim will die before the set time.

How to Use: LVII

By manipulating the death of a human that has influence over another human's life, that human's original life span can sometimes be lengthened.

If a god of death intentionally does the above manipulation to effectively lengthen a human's life span, the god of death will die, but even if a human does the same, the human will not die.

How to Use: LVIII

A human death caused by Death Note will indirectly lengthen some other human's original life even without a specific intention to lengthen a particular person's original life span in the human world.

How to Use: LIX

After a god of death has brought the Death Note to the human world and given its ownership to a human, that god of death has the right to kill the human using his/her own Death Note for reasons such as disliking the owner.

How to Use: LX

Even if a new victim's name, cause of death, or situation of death is written on top of the originally written name, cause of death or situation of death, there will be no effect on the original victim's death. The same thing will also apply to erasing what was written with a pencil, or whitening out what was written with a pen, in attempt to rewrite it.

How to Use: LXI

Once the victim's name, cause of death and situation of death have been written down in the Death Note, this death will still take place even if that Death Note or the part of the note in which it has been written is destroyed, for example, burned into ashes, before the stated time of death.

If the victim's name has been written and then the Death Note is destroyed in the middle of writing the cause of death, the victim will be killed by heart attack in 40 seconds after writing the name.

If the victim's name and cause of death have been written and the middle of writing the situation of death, then the victim will be killed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds via the stated cause of death if the cause is possible within that period of time, but otherwise, the victim will die by heart attack.

How to Use: LXII

No matter what medical or scientific method may be employed, it is impossible for humans to distinguish whether or not the human has the eye of power of a god of death. Even gods of death cannot distinguish this fact, except for the very god of death that traded his/her eye power with that human.

How to Use: LXIII

The following situations are the cases where a god of death that has brought the Death Note into the human world is allowed to return to the world of gods of death:

When the god of death has seen the end of the first owner of the Death Note brought into the human world and has written that human's name on his/her own Death Note.

When the Death Note which has been brought in is destroyed, like burned, and cannot be used by humans anymore.

If nobody claims the ownership of the Death Note, and it is unnecessary to haunt anyone.

If, for any reason, the god of death possessing the Death Note has been replaced by another god of death.

When the god of death loses track of the Death Note which he/she possesses, cannot identify which human is owning the Death Note, or cannot locate where the owner is, and therefore needs to find such information through the hole in the world of gods of death.

Even in the situations 2, 3, and 4 above, gods of death are obliged to confirm the death of the first owner and write down that humans name in his/her Death Note even when he/she is in the world of gods of death.

How to Use: LXIV

In the world of gods of death there are a few copies of what humans may call user guidebook for using the Death Note in the human world. However, the guidebook is not allowed to be delivered to humans.

It is perfectly okay for gods of death to read the guidebook for him/herself and teach humans about its contents, no matter what the content may include

How to Use: LXV

Some limited number of Death Notes have white or red front covers, but they would make no difference in their effects, as compared with the black cover Death Notes.

END

All humans, without exception, will eventually die.

After they die, the place they go to is MU (nothingness).

Once dead, they can never come back to life.


	7. BREAKING NEWS!

I looked at the notebook as I heard Relic crunching and devouring the apples he had taken from the fruit bowl. "So are you here to take the notebook from us then?" I asked. Relic crunched on one last apple before looking at me. I shifted my vision from the notebook to the now empty fruit bowl and then looked at Relic. He laughed uncontrollably. It startled me. I waited. "Why would I do that? So that I can go back to my realm and do nothing? It's boring up there!" He complained. "So…enlighten me, Relic. What are you here for?" Matt asked with his arms folded. "Well I have to keep watch over my notebook of course! Couldn't go losing it now could I?" he informed. "So I leave it here while we go to school?" I asked feeling slightly confused. "Sure if you want someone else to pick it up" He smiled sarcastically. "So what am I supposed to do with it?" I asked now getting annoyed. "The same as usual…You take it with you and I will haunt you until you die" He smiled. The thought of that sent shivers down my spine. "That's the boring way to handle it anyway…The fun way would be to use it to your advantage and write people's names in the notebook." He chuckled, now floating lying horizontally on his back with his arms behind his head. "Well what if I burn it?" I asked smugly. "Would you really want to take that risk?" Relic asked. I thought about what could happen. Would it kill me because I had found it?

I decided against burning it. 'What am I going to do with it?' I thought to myself. "I would happily burn it" Matt said snatching the Death note off of the side and walking to his bag before pulling out a lighter. I ran over to him and slapped the note out of his hand. "Matt! What are you thinking?! Do you want to die?" I asked sadly looking at my feet not wanting to think about the answer. I felt arms wrap around me. "Sorry…" He said quietly against my neck. I rested my head into his chest. I heard a loud sigh from behind us. It seemed purposefully exaggerated. Our hug broke apart and I turned around to face relic. He was still floating but he was sat upright and cross-legged with one hand placed boredly on his cheek. "Are you going to be here all the time?" Matt asked annoyed whilst wrapping arms around me again to hug me from behind. I smiled. Relic simply nodded. Matt sighed. I looked at the time we had 20 minutes left before we had to start heading back to school. I had the awful urge to try out the Death Note just to clear up any doubts I had. "Wanna try out the notebook?" Matt asked. I widened my eyes, shocked that he would think the same as me we picked up the notebook off the floor next to us.

Relic's interest seemed to perk up. He hovered over to us. "We shouldn't kill people at school or that we know" Matt stated. I nodded in agreement. "I think to test it we should try it on a celebrity and have them die from an overdose or something. That seems to happen to celebrities quite a lot…" I plotted. Matt nodded in confirmation. "So which celebrity don't you like?" I asked him. We both thought for a moment and then muttered "Kitade Toshimoro" simultaneously and laughed. We began to write her name. She was a big pop star in Japan at the moment. She was very over the top and a diva who was very mean to her fans. She was a pretty terrible person that next to nobody liked. I wrote her name whilst imagining her face. Next to her name I wrote: Death by overdose on illegal drugs taken before big concert. Then me and Matt walked into the living room. I turned the television on as Matt sat down on the couch. I changed the channel to the news channel. I took the remotes over to the couch with me as I snuggled up to Matt. Relic entered the room and sat on the chair on the other side of the room. "This should be interesting" He mumbled. Matt wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was.

"Dya think this will work" Matt asked staring down at me. I simply shrugged staring back at him. I looked over at Relic who was watching the television intently. Matt took a glance at him as well and then turned back to me. We both smiled at each other as I sat up and he leaned in. Our lips met as we both smiled into the kiss. Our hands intertwined as he repositioned so that we could get closer to each other. The kiss deepened as he began running his hands down my sides. I lovingly began to run my fingers through his hair with one hand and I began to grip the back of his neck gently with the other hand. I broke the kiss gently. He tried to lean up to get another one but I teased him and pulled away and sat up instead. I snuggled back into him as he placed his arm back around my shoulders. "By the way even though I wasn't looking, the human race is very loud when involving in some sort of intimacy" Relic informed. I blushed a deep shade of red and laughed to hide my embarrassment. "In other words I heard the click of your lips parting and the awful heavy breathing you guys do…If you need air then breathe some in. Don't stop breathing for the sake of one kiss…I'm sure you'll get plenty more." Relic stated not even glancing away from the television screen. I giggled finding his observations highly amusing. I saw Matt's cheek which was a light shade of red. His mouth was painted with a smirk he was trying to hide.

"BREAKING NEWS! Kitade Toshimoro has just been pronounced dead when being rushed to hospital from her concert after collapsing backstage. It is thought that she had taken illegal drugs backstage before her concert and had hoped that these would give her the confidence she needed to perform. It is a shame that such talent should go to waste. She will be in our thoughts tonight and may she rest in peace. Back to you Jim." I heard the television reporter say. I switched the television off. I looked at the time on the clock. It was 13:40. We had 5 minutes to get our stuff together before spending 15 minutes walking back to school. Me and Matt just glanced at each other for a moment. We were both as shocked as each other. "I can't believe it worked…" I breathed. I felt Matt shake his head lightly in denial. "Of course it worked. What did you think was going to happen? Question is…what are you going to do next?" Relic asked sinisterly.


	8. Hellos and Goodbyes

I thought about Relic's question. A few sinister thoughts began to run through my mind. I felt disgusted and shocked. I had actually just taken someone's life. I thought about the rules. What about if someone writes in the note that when they die they can not go to Heaven? The thought made me shudder. I realised I had been the one who had written the cause of death yet Matt had been the one to write her name down. 'Does that mean we're both doomed to float around for eternity in nothingness?' I thought to myself. Again I shuddered at the thought. What was I going to do next? "Well right now we need to head back to school…" Matt observed. I looked at the clock. It was 13.45 he was right. I said nothing. I simply walked out of the lounge and up the stairwell to collect our bags. When I arrived back down the stairs Relic was stood in the doorway of the lounge. He followed me with his eyes intensely. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I walked over to the door and grabbed my keys out of my bag. Relic was now following me to the door. This made me feel more uncomfortable. The worst part was that I knew I had to get used to it since he'd be haunting me from now on. I saw Matt emerge from the lounge. He stretched in the doorway and smiled at me. I was still too shocked to speak. I didn't smile back. His smile faded. He seemed completely unfazed by everything that had just happened. He came over and pulled the Death note from the back of his jeans. I exchanged the Death note with him for his bag and signalled for him to step out of the house. Relic followed Matt and I followed Relic locking the door behind us all.

The walk to school was painfully silent. Relic tried to break the silence a few times but he just made it worse. It went from painful to awkward silence. "I'm sorry Jaycee" I heard. I looked over at Matt. He looked sad. I shook my head disagreeing. "You have nothing to be sorry for" I informed. He looked over to me and we made eye contact. He smiled but it wasn't the same as usual. It really wasn't his fault it was a mutual agreement after all. I couldn't believe that it had worked. Even worse I was making Matt feel guilty. I touched his hand and he intertwined fingers with me. I smiled lightly. "You could always join a church to find redemption…" Relic joked. Neither me or Matt found it funny. "I think there are some things that can't be fixed. Besides we just killed someone. Do you really think if we were the least bit religious that we would of done that?" I asked becoming annoyed as the guilt encased my entire body. "Heaven and Hell are religious…" He informed. I thought about it and realised that they were. I chuckled slightly at my stupidity. "Well then…I guess I am somewhat religious. But either way I wont be going to either of those anyway…" I sighed. Relic looked somewhat shocked at my negative thinking. Matt just gripped my hand tighter and then we arrived at the school gates.

I walked in to psychology thinking of how boring this was going to be but then I saw Kuroko. I smiled and saw the empty seat next to her. Maybe she would take my mind off of things. I walked over and pulled out the chair. I placed my bag on the floor as I sat down she smiled. "Guess what?" She smiled. "What?" I asked. Her smile turned into a grin. "I know what you did" She replied. My eyes widened. "This sounds interesting" I heard Relic perk up with curiosity. I decided not to panic. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to remain calm. "You went home with Matt!" She answered. I let out a sigh of relief. She laughed. "Hey, lighten up! Anybody would think you'd killed someone!" She chuckled. "Nice choice of words…" I heard Relic joke as I started feeling the guilt again. "Yeah. He…he came to mine" I faked a smile. She winked. "Ooohh. What did you do?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing really…" I replied. "Are you two dating?" She asked with a huge smile. "I guess so…" I replied actually smiling at the thought. "Well…you'll never believe this…" She began. "Another story? This might be something good!" I heard Relic say getting excited. I made sure that I was listening intently. "What?" I asked feeling very curious. "My boyfriend knows yours" She smiled. "Guess not…" Relic sighed. "Who's your boyfriend?" I asked "Mello" She smiled. I shook my head confused. "He's never mentioned him" I informed feeling rather excluded from Matt at this point. "They're like two peas in a pod. They're the best of friends!" She smiled. I smiled back and began taking notes.

After class Kuroko was going to meet Mello. I told her that I would meet Matt first and then that I would meet her and Mello. We finished a little early so I went to Matt's class to wait for him. I waited for 5 minutes before his class was dismissed. I smiled and he smiled back. He took my hand and we intertwined fingers. "So where are we going?" He asked. "Well, funny story…Your best friend Mello, who you've never mentioned by the way; has a girlfriend who is in my psychology class. I'm friends with her and she wants us to meet her outside." I informed. Matt smiled. "Sorry" he apologised. "So you should be" I scoffed jokingly. He just chuckled. "Okay…Lets go meet Mello" He smiled. I smiled back.

When we got outside I saw Kuroko with her boyfriend. Mello was eating a chocolate bar. I thought this was rather odd since it was a sharing bar with squares. We walked over to them and Matt and Mello hugged. "Matt this is Kuroko" Mello introduced. She smiled and waved. "Mello this is Jaycee" Matt smiled. I just smiled at Mello. He smiled back. "Cool." He uttered before taking another bite of his chocolate. Matt squeezed my hand lightly. "Kuroko we need to get going if we're going to see this movie" He smiled. She nodded in agreement. "Sorry guys maybe longer next time?" She smiled. Me and Matt both nodded in agreement. Then they both walked away holding hands. "Well that was…" Matt began. "Short" Relic muttered. I chuckled. Matt kissed me lightly on the lips. We began to walk back to mine.

When we arrived at the top of my street we stopped. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back. We kissed and he walked away holding my hand until he couldn't any more. I walked into my house and was greeted by my family in turn. "I've got homework so I'll just go upstairs." I smiled at my mother and walked up to my room. I switched on my laptop and began drawing my friends again from my old school. I missed them so much…I wished they could be here to help me with Matt and I just wanted them to meet him.

After a few hours of drawing and talking to Relic in between I was exhausted and my hand hurt so much. I stopped drawing and closed my laptop. I sat cross legged on my bed. I pulled the Death note out of my bag and just stared at it for a moment. "Still feeling guilty?" I heard Relic ask. I nodded. "Don't worry…It gets easier" He smiled. "I don't want it to get easier." I sighed. I felt tears begin to pour down my cheeks. "You could always give up ownership…but that would mean…that we wouldn't see each other anymore" He said he seemed somewhat sad. "I wish I was human" He sighed. "Why's that?" I asked. "Because I want to be Matt…" He sighed again. I laughed. Then I realised he wasn't joking. He wasn't his usual chirpy self. "Sorry…" I apologised. He shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry for." He looked upset. "What's wrong Relic?" I asked curious as to why he was acting this way. "If I was human you might feel differently about me. I might have a chance" He informed. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I think you know what I mean" He breathed. I stared at him. "Matt…has a different personality and his mannerisms are different. It's not because he's human. I don't like every human just…him" I sighed. This was kind of scary. How had this even happened?! 'A shinigami…likes a human?' I thought to myself finding it incredibly strange and creepy. He sighed. "You wouldn't feel differently if I were human?" He asked. "Probably not" I whispered. He looked at the floor. "Oh…" He breathed. "Look…this is awkward so I'm sorry but…I'm going to give up ownership…" I sighed. His head snapped to look at me. "I just think it's for the best…" I smiled. "Very well. You do realise all of your memories of me will be erased and all the guilt you're feeling will go away?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine." He said bluntly.

I blinked and looked down at the drawing I had almost finished. Why had I stopped? I carried on drawing my friends wondering what they were all doing right now…


	9. 29930000 days

It had finally come! My 20th birthday had finally arrived. I sat up realising that Matt was no linger lying next to me. Me and Matt were now living together in our own apartment. It was small but it didn't matter because we had each other. Matt still saw Mello often but not as often as he'd like to. I felt sad. I never saw Kuroko after high school. It was upsetting for me because she had been my only friend. We lost contact and I don't think she liked the fact that Mello would be quite close to me. Maybe that's the reason why she didn't want to be friends? I heard footsteps come down the corridor. It broke me out of my thoughts. I stayed sat up as I saw Matt walk through the door holding a tray. He smiled as he placed it on my lap. "Breakfast in bed" He smiled. I smiled back. "Thankyou!" I giggled. "You have no idea how long that took me to make!" He laughed. I looked at him sarcastically. "Oh really…? Your 20th birthday a few months ago I made you breakfast in bed and it took me ages!" I laughed. "Oh…yeah" He remembered awkwardly rubbing his head. "Hopefully this one will have been worth the wait though" He smiled. I took a bite of the toast and then the egg. I nodded. "It definitely was!" I smiled at the tasty food in front of me. "You haven't even gotten to the best part yet" He smiled. After I sampled a bit of everything he shook his head at everything. "What's the best part I've tried everything?" I asked becoming annoyed that he wouldn't tell me. "It'll be your smile at the end of it" He smiled. "Aww! That's so sweet!" I replied. He leant down and I kissed him on the cheek. "Now eat up" He smiled. I nodded and began to dig in to my food. I stared at the plate after a few minutes of Matt watching me eat. I only had my eggs left. I began to bite into them when I heard Matt break the silence. "by the way…I lied to you before" He said. My eyes widened.

"About what? You didn't cook this in the microwave did you" I asked giving him a suspicious look as I continued to eat my eggs. He shook his head. "No I meant about the thing that is the best part" He smiled at my questioning. "Oh…" I sighed. I stabbed into my yolk and saw something unusual. "I lied because I'm hoping this is what will make you most happy" He smiled. He took the item from my fork and knelt down on one knee. I dropped my fork in shock. My hands covered my face. He leant out his hand to take my hand. I gave it to him. "Jaycee…I love you. You will never know how much but I am hoping that if you say yes that maybe one day you will scratch the surface on knowing just how much I do love you…So what dya say? Will you marry me?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes. I froze. My heart began to pound and an adrenaline rush passed straight through me. I was speechless. I placed the tray onto the bed side table. I got out of the covers and sat on the bed for a moment. I leaped on top of him and kissed him as he admired my curves. The kiss deepened and we stayed there for a few minutes. Finally I got up and sat on the bed. "Wow…Is that a yes?" He smiled the hugest smile I had ever seen him do. I nodded. He sighed with relief and placed the ring on my finger. "I don't even care that it's covered in egg yolk it feels so good right now!" I screamed with happiness as he laughed at my excitement. We kissed small kisses again as I looked at the time. It was 10.30 am. Matt stood up and kissed me gently on the cheek. "I have to get ready for work" He smiled. I nodded in agreement. He usually started work at around 12 and got home at 6ish. I was studying at University but it was a Saturday and I got weekends off. At 11.15 Matt climbed back into bed and cuddled up to me. "Do you really have to go to work today?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm working on a big project but I'll see you later tonight" He smiled. I simply nodded. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Matt was a lawyer and so he had to be at work on time. He had a car and had to drive it to work because his work was quite far away. He climbed out of the bed and a few moments later I heard the front door open and close as the key in the door turned to lock the door. I called my mother and my father as well as my brother to tell them about the engagement. They informed me that they would all be coming round at 8pm tonight. I was excited. I had not seen any of them in weeks due to the busy schedule of university work. I began to work on some of my university assignments.

I looked at the clock. It was 4pm. Why should Matt have to work all day on my birthday and engagement day? I thought to myself. I looked through my phone contacts and I found the number for his law firm. I rung and a receptionist picked up. "Hello, Kishimoto Law firm how can I help you?" She asked kindly. "Hi, I wondering if Matt Jeevas was there?" I asked. "Oh…May I ask who's calling?" She asked sounding rather concerned. "His fiancee Jaycee" I retorted. "Right…Well I'm sorry Jaycee but Mr. Jeevas has not worked here for a few weeks now. He quit his job and left. Didn't he tell you?" She asked. I froze. 'What…? Matt didn't tell me he quit his job? So where has he been going this whole time?!' "Oh…yeah he did tell me. Sorry to bother you I just forget with all the stuff that's going on at university." I lied. "Okay. Have a good day now" I heard her say as she hung up the phone. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I stared at the clock. 4.05pm. All I could do was wait…I carried on with my university work until it got to 6pm. I looked at the clock I had been really into my work and hadn't even noticed that it had got to 6.15pm. 'Where the hell is Matt?' I thought to myself thinking of all the reasons he could possibly lie to me. Just then my thoughts were broken when I heard the door open. I shut my laptop down and waited for my fiancee to enter the room.

"Hey sweetie" He smiled as he entered the room. I did not smile back. I saw he was holding flowers. "Sorry, the project over ran" He lied. I couldn't believe he had just lied to my face. I shook my head. He slowly began to approach me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I felt the anger build up. "I called at your work today" I sighed. He stopped approaching me and stood still waiting. I turned to face him. "Why would you lie? Where were you? No! In fact, where have you been the past 2 weeks?!" I shouted. He said nothing and stared at me. "Is there someone else?" I asked. Again he said nothing. Tears left my eyes and began to flow down my face. I sniffed and wiped them up quickly nodding in realisation. "Well…I think I have my answer…" I stormed past him and ran into the bathroom slamming the door as I did. "Jaycee! It's not what you think!" He shouted into the door. "Oh really?!" I thrust the door open to see his face right in front of it. "Then what is it?!" I screamed still crying. He looked at the floor. I slipped the ring from my finger and pushed it to his chest. He saw what I was doing and he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no! Jaycee you don't understand!" I could hear his voice begin to crack. "I can't marry you like this. I won't do it…" I sniffed. I walked past him. "Please, Jaycee! Just let me explain!" He begged. I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the bedroom and saw her sat on the bed. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Relic asked. I shook my head. 'I can't tell her I've been with Mello plotting' I thought to myself. 'She doesn't even remember any of this…' I thought. I approached the bed where Jaycee was sat. I was still holding the ring. "Look, I'm not cheating on you I promise you that" I smiled. She turned to face me. I could see the make up that had stained her face. It was strange because she still looked beautiful to me. I just felt terrible that I was the one causing all this sadness. "Then what have you been doing?" She asked. I had no idea how to answer. "I've been…Jaycee…I'm sorry I really can't tell you…" I sighed. She got up and left the room. "This is probably the perfect time to mention since things can't get much worse…but remember all those years ago when Jaycee gave up ownership and you started killing people?" Relic asked. I nodded. "Remember the reason I said she gave up ownership?" He asked. Again I nodded. "Because she couldn't cope with the guilt" I remembered whispering quietly. "Well that was only part of the reason" He informed. I became confused. I gestured for him to elaborate. He sighed. "Well…I may have…told her…that I cared for her like you do…" He sighed. My eyes widened. By reaction I tried to punch him but my fist went straight through him. I pulled it back. "That was deserved and completely understandable" He said awkwardly. I shook my head. "I can't believe this…I give up ownership." I whispered. He nodded. I blinked and was sat on the bed. 'What am I just sat here for? Jaycee is crying out there! Go get her you fool!' I mentally slapped myself. I heard her scream and sprung up before trying to find where she was.<p>

* * *

><p>My head began to fill with memories of when I was younger with the shinigami Relic. My first kill…all the guilt…it all came flowing back. It hurt so much I couldn't help but let out a scream. A few moments later I saw Matt in the doorway to the spare room. I remembered our conversation and what we had been fighting about. "You ready to tell me now?" I asked. Matt shook his head. "Just get out Matt." Tears started to pour again. He simply nodded understandingly and set down the ring on the drawers. "I love you I guess I'll be back later and I'll try and explain everything." He sighed as he walked away. I began to cry again. I hugged myself as I heard the door lock. "I'm sorry Jaycee" Relic apologised. I shook my head. I wiped my tears away and sniffed. "It's not your fault he's an idiot…" I sighed. "He's really hurt you hasn't he" Relic asked. I nodded. I held my tears back. "Yeah" I felt my voice crack. "I'll be right back" I heard Relic say. I simply nodded as he disappeared. It was now 7.45pm. I looked at the clock what seemed like seconds later and as I did Relic appeared once again. "Where did you go?" I asked. "You'll see, turn on the news" He grinned. This worried me…

I switched on the news on the TV in the room. As I did I saw a breaking news report. "It seems that Japanese police have shot the accomplice multiple times and that now they are pursuing the main culprit. The accomplice has been identified as Matt Jeevas and may the police make sure that the main culprit is caught." My heart pounded. I felt uncomfortably warm almost like a prickly heat. I switched off the TV. I was shocked. I was in denial. That could not have been my Matt…I turned around to face Relic not realising that I had started to cry. His face was painted with a wide grin. "You did this?" I asked. He nodded. "WHY?!" I screamed. "He hurt you…" Relic's smile faded. "This is not what you do! Why the hell would you do that?! He was the love of my life. You just killed him out of spite!" I cried. Relic said nothing. I made a break for the bathroom. Relic began to write in his Death note. When I got into the bathroom I found a razor with no blade in it. This angered me. I looked through all the cupboards and could find nothing. "RELIC!" I screamed. I ran back into the bedroom. "WHAT DID YOU WRITE?!" I screamed. "I couldn't help but save you…I love you…Goodbye" He smiled. I became confused. I saw him begin to crumble. A pile of dust dropped to the ground with Relic's Death note resting at the top of it. I picked up the Death note and looked inside. It read: _Jaycee Itsubaya will live her full lifespan including the years added on by the death of the shinigami. She will die of natural causes in 29930000 days._

I dropped the Death note back onto the pile of dust. I rushed to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of matches. I rushed back into my bedroom. I wondered if what Relic told me at the start was true. Right now I didn't care. If it did nothing at least I would be rid of the death note. If I did die then I didn't care. What was the point in living whilst everyone else around me died? I struck a match. The match dropped managing to fall directly on top of the notebook which was placed on top of the pile of dust. The note began to burn. As I watched the orange glow I wondered if I should even make an effort to escape. The fire alarm began ringing as I saw my father rush into my now smoke filled room. He pulled me off my bed and carried me outside the house. There I saw my mum and my brother. A few minutes later the fire department arrived. A fireman put a blanket around my shoulders as I watched my house burn. I knew I was now going to be alone for longer than everyone else. I now had thousands of years to live in loneliness and sorrow. I walked away from my family knowing they would be better off without me.

I had been walking around the city for hours. I stumbled across a staircase near an abandoned warehouse. I approached it seeing something on it. As I approached I saw it was a body. A young adult. He was covered with blood. I saw some paper sticking out from his watch. I picked it up to find it was just covered with blood. I placed it on the dead boy's body. He was rather attractive. I wondered what had happened to him. "Your lifespan exceeds even mine." I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to see deep red eyes. "I had fun with my last human" He stated looking at the body on the stairs. "Name's Ryuk. Got any apples?" He asked as I smirked.


End file.
